


Dare To Believe

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't written anything in a while. I was listening to Dare To Believe by Boyce avenue and though 'hey, i'm going to write to this.'.<br/>So, enjoy. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Believe

Harry and Louis had spent more than half of their week off cramped inside their little flat, due to continuous thunderstorms. They’d spent the downtime they had watching movies, catching up on sleep, and just enjoying the closeness they could have with each other before they had to go back out into the world of fake girlfriends and smiles. 

Harry was in the kitchen making Louis and himself tea. He looked across the counter at Louis, who was sitting on their couch wrapped in a blanket and wearing nothing but one of Harrys’ hoodies and a pair of boxers. He was watching one of their old Disney movies, like they had been all day, since the storm had knocked their cable out. Harry just smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an adorable little boyfriend.

When their tea was done, he brought both into the living room and gave Louis his and set the other on the side table.

Eyes still focused on ‘Bambi’, he slowly inched closer to Harry so that their shoulders were touching. He doesn’t mean to really, but it’s like their bodies automatically gravitate towards each other. So Harry just wraps his long arm around Louis’ shoulder and gives a soft kiss to Louis’ head, which the smaller boy gently leans into.

By the time ‘Bambi’ was ending, Harry had decided the he was done watching movies. So instead of going through and picking a new one, he stood up offering a hand to Louis.

He gave the younger a boy a confused look, but took his hand anyway.

Harry walked them over to the Ipod dock, and started up a song that Louis recognized immediately with a smile.

He was pulled into the middle of the room and strong arms were wrapped around his waist. His hands locked behind Harrys’ neck and their foreheads were tenderly resting together.

They were swaying softly to the chorus of the song when a loud clap of thunder made Louis jump like a frightened kitten and then sigh into Harrys’ neck at his own actions. He’d always been pretty skittish when it came to storms.

“I’ve got you, Darling.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Yeah.” Louis said, standing up straight so he could look at Harrys’ eyes. “You’ve always got me.” He whispered as leaned in to press their lips together.

When they pulled back, Harry was smiling, dimples prominent, but his eyes looked a little sad.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Louis asked, a little concerned.

Harry just shrugged and said “I just like this. Right now. I don’t really want to go back to the real world and pretend I’m not in love with you.”

‘There it is’ Louis thought. He hadn’t really been wanting to bring that subject up. He knew it’d been bugging Harry a lot more lately, and he didn’t really want to his boyfriend to be sad.

“Hey” Louis whispered as he reached up to rest his hand against Harrys’ cheek. “We can get through this okay? It’s only for a little while longer.”

The younger boy sighed and said “I just feel like it’s never going to happen. No matter what anyone says.”

“I know, my dear.” Louis said and then kissed his cheek but kept his lips next to Harrys’ ear and whispered “But dare to believe, remember? Because I do. I believe in you. In us. And the fact that one day everyone will know you’re mine.”

Tears were in both of their eyes by the end of the song but they continued to dance quietly for a little while longer until sleep was something they both needed. 

They said their “I love you”’s and then curled up on the couch and fell asleep to the beat of the rain hitting the windows.


End file.
